The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,012, issued on Oct. 27, 1994) and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The color of xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99""s flower is orange-red, where that of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 is light pink.
2. The flowers of xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 are smaller than those of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99.
3. The growth habit of xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 is lower than that of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99.
4. The foliage of xe2x80x98POULvicxe2x80x99 is smaller than that of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The flower of the unnamed pollen parent is white, where that of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 is light pink.
2. The growth habit of the unnamed pollen parent is more vigorous than that of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for commercial greenhouse culture was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous and compact growth;
3. Year-round flowering under glasshouse conditions;
4. Suitability for production from softwood cuttings in pots;
5. Durable flowers and foliage which make a variety suitable for distribution in the floral industry.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguish xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the hybridization in Fredensborg, Denmark in July of 1995.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULhildaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.